


Let's Not Think About Tomorrow

by actualjohnwatson, The Little MerBucky (blue_pointer)



Series: Dead in Places [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Billie Holiday, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fisting, Flirting, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I Wanna Do Bad Things With You, Iron Soldier, Iron Winter, M/M, Malibu, Mechanic Tony Stark, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, buckyxtony, fire bad, fist-y, lab boyfriends, music to work by, nudity is distracting, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualjohnwatson/pseuds/actualjohnwatson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/The%20Little%20MerBucky
Summary: After corresponding following the events of Civil War, Bucky and Tony have the same dream. Twice. Alone in the dreamscape together, love blooms. In this installment, Tony takes Bucky somewhere special, and makes him a new arm.





	1. Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bad pun here, but I won't make it outright.

Tony closes his eyes, burying his nose in Bucky’s neck. "I’m definitely real. But this is definitely a dream, so don't pinch me." Tony sighs. "Tell me something I don't know, something only Bucky knows."

“It’s not a dream,” Bucky insists. Something he knows but Tony doesn’t? That’s so many things. Most of them are related to Steve...Bucky thinks. “My dad…” Why did he pick this? “When I was a kid, he used to hit me. That’s how I learned to fight.” But there’s no way Tony could know that.

So much for moving to a lighter topic. "That's too close." That's too close to what he's experienced. Too close to something he would have made up in his own head if this is a dream.

“Huh?” Too close to what?

"Nothin’, honey, I'm being selfish." Even if he is a dream, the man is emotionally complex and Tony doesn't want Bucky upset with him again.

Bucky kisses him, teasing. “What else is new?”

"It's like you know me," he says flippant.

_Sassy,_ Bucky thinks. “I’m tryin’ to.”

Unless this is real, then he's being insensitive. He wraps his arm around Bucky's waist. "My dad never hit me,” he confesses, pressing his lips closed. “But he may as well have with all the damage he caused to my psyche.”

Bucky touches Tony’s face, looking into his eyes. _No._ “Then I’m glad I killed ‘im.” Okay, that’s probably going too far. But he is.

Tony almost winces. He had such mixed feelings about Howard Stark’s demise. “He wasn't the best person you took out." Can they talk about this now? Is this okay? He's not sure.

Bucky looks grim. “He hurt Steve. And he had more super soldier serum…” He looks at Tony. “Sorry. You said don’t bring it up anymore.” _Please don’t leave._

Tony shakes his head. That's wrong. "He loved Steve. Never shut up about Steve. If he hurt Steve, it wasn't malicious. He was proud of Steve." The Steve talk, that's dangerous territory.

The corner of Bucky’s mouth twitches. “Maybe like a thing he made. Not a person. My Steve...my little Steve...he didn’t care about _him_.” None of them had, Bucky was convinced.

"Then it's worse." Because he loved Steve a hell of a lot more than he loved his own son.

“Worse?” Bucky cocks his head like a dog trying to understand.

"Because in Howard’s eyes, Steve could do no wrong. He flew a fucking plane-- It doesn't matter. Do we have to talk about Steve? I really really don’t want to talk about this.”

Bucky’s Steve-antennae go up at the mention of a new incident of someone doing something to Steve. But that story can wait. “No, honey.” He kisses Tony’s forehead. “We don’t have to.”

_Come on Stark, lift the mood_. He pushes away, lifting his arms as if conducting an orchestra, he winks at Bucky. "Let's see what this place can do. Close your eyes."

Bucky closes his eyes, clearly humoring Tony.

Tony snaps his fingers, wishing for his sanctuary.  And he's home. Surrounded by his old things in the garage in Malibu. "Hah! Look, honey!” He tugs on Bucky's arm. "Look where we are!" God, this is...overwhelming. He’s grinning, boyish.

Bucky opens his eyes. “...am I supposed to know where this is?” Because he doesn’t.

"This place, it doesn't exist anymore. It was destroyed. Sent to the bottom of the ocean, but here we are, in my garage."

“Destroyed?” Bucky looks around. “Why?” Is it some sort of secret installation? It looks like it could be.

"Why? Um. Sometimes I lose my temper and say stupid shit. Sometimes it's broadcast on the news and bad people take advantage of that."

_Wow._ “So your big mouth, basically, is why.” Well that’s one way to learn a hard lesson.

"Ouch. I mean yeah, that is what happened. But harsh."

Bucky kisses Tony on the cheek. He didn’t mean to be harsh. More importantly… “Where’re my pants?” The shower, the bed, everything from before is gone. And if Tony’s going to be working on him with power tools, Bucky wants to at least cover his junk.

Tony shrugs,"Make new ones.” He hops over the counter and pulls out an old MIT sweater (something he thought he'd never see again) and some jeans. “If I can conjure up the whole room, untouched by the sands of--" Tony stops, does not fidget. "Jarvis?" Hopeful. A bit sad.

"Sir?"

"It's great to hear you call me that buddy." He smiles wide, wipes discreetly at his eyes. This place, it's a little overwhelming. Tony pulls the sweater over damp curls. "Play something for me J, whatever you want."

Bucky looks up at the new voice, tries to find the source. Is he going to have to fight? “What is that? Where’s it coming from?”

"That's Jarvis. Just a rather very intelligent system. He's a--" Tony hesitates, "A computer program. I made him."  

A computer program? Bucky backs up, looks around almost in a panic. Zola was a computer program one of the times he woke up. It was like they took the tiny creep and put him everywhere. One of his special knives appears in Bucky’s hand.

Tony pulls on his jeans and--what's this? Soft piano notes. "Billie Holiday, 'The Way You Look Tonight.' Could you lighten up on the sap pal?"

"You gave me control of the music sir, though I do believe you're dreaming."

Tony's not going to dignify that with an answer.

Bucky is trying to wrap the towel around his waist and failing. He whimpers in frustration.

Tony turns at the noise to see Bucky struggling. “Shit” _._ He scrambles back over the counter, fully clothed now. "Sorry! Sorry, I got distracted. He grabs the towel and wraps it around Bucky's waist. "Nice and snug.”

Bucky suddenly seems to hear the music. “Billie...you know Billie?”

"Jarvis does. Did. It doesn't hurt that you know her."

Bucky’s confused. “He did?” He looks at Tony. “How do you know?” Did Steve tell him about that time at the Cotton Club?

"The real Jarvis did. Not surprised that the AI picked it.”

Bucky cocks his head. “He did?” Is there a chance Bucky knew Jarvis, too?

"Yeah, he used to play her all the time when I was a kid."

“Oh.” Ohhhhhh. “He knew her records.” Bucky knew her... other things, but this probably isn’t the time to talk about that.

"He was your age. Maybe a little older, so yeah, he knew her music."

"Where was he from?" Bucky asks. He figures the guy's probably closer to Stark's background than his and Steve's, but you never knew.

"Bath originally. After that he stuck with my dad like glue. Never would tell me why." He sighs, A bit too wistful for a man who's been dead 10 years.

Well, that’s that. Does the computer have an accent? He probably should’ve guessed England.

“You want pants?” Tony offers, finally sensing something is wrong “I can make you pants. I can give you whatever you want. I got kinda...excited. Sorry."

Come to think of it, pants would be nice. But most of all... “I want you,” Bucky says, looking a little lost still in this new environment. He drops the knife he’s been holding and leans down to give Tony a needy hug. He doesn’t know this place, any of this. It’s a little scary, but at least Tony’s here.

"You got me, angel. I'm here. Don't go stressing out on me alright? You're safe. Sorry. I think...I think I could have handled this better. I went crazy with power. It happens to the best of 'em." He tries to smile, can't shut himself up. "I just I...wanted to be here. This was my home, once, and I wanted to go back to it. Show you someplace important to me.."

Bucky really wants to shut Tony up. The endless stream of words isn’t helping his anxiety. He should kiss him...something.

Tony glances down at the knife on the floor. "Hey, whoa, where did that come from?” Tony slowly sinks to the floor, pulling Buck along with him. Selfish. He is a selfish asshole. Bucky’s so not okay.

“Um…” Bucky hesitates. “Sunshine...my balls are gonna be on the carpet…” He’s not a fan of that idea. There are some coveralls close by. Bucky pauses to pull them on halfway, then sits down next to Tony, leaning his head against Tony’s shoulder.

"Sorry." He whispers, this was not what he wanted. What he'd wanted was to show off. Oh, gee what could possibly go wrong? He leans his head against Bucky's.

“Don’t be,” Bucky tells him. Then grins a little. “They’re my balls. You shouldn’t hafta worry about ‘em.”

"Yeah I should. Why would you want to sit on the cold hard ground completely nude? I mean, gross." But that's not  what he's sorry for.

Bucky knows that’s not what he’s sorry for. He cups the back of Tony’s neck, lips curling in a little smile. “Aww, Sunshine. You worry about my balls. Now that’s love.” Before Tony can protest, he leans in for a firm kiss.

Tony squawks, flustered. Flails a little in his attempt to get away.

"Aw, am I really so bad?" Bucky smiles fondly at Tony, letting him flail away if he wants.

"Yes." Tony grumbles. Embarrassing. He can feel his ears burning.

He gets a kiss on the cheek for that. “But you still want me to stay, right?”

"Um ye-ah, you got someplace you'd rather be?" Tony winks at him, sliding back into cool and sexy mode.

"We-ell, I can think of one place," Bucky teases, kissing him again. "But I'm real close."

Tony hums, "What do you have in mind, angel face?"

“Maybe show you where else I’d rather be?” Bucky leans in for another kiss.

He leans in, smirking, "Sure but don't you have a message to send and a card to receive?”

“There’ll be time,” Bucky smirks, teasing Tony’s beard.

Tony shivers, sudden heat blazing in his belly. "Now?  Time now?"

Bucky chuckles, still teasing. “Changed your tune, huh, Sunshine?”

"You did the thing with your hands...some kind of witchcraft... trying to seduce me." Excuses, all. Poorly executed excuses.

Bucky reels him in by his beard for another kiss. “Is it not workin’?”

He clears his throat, prying his eyes away from Bucky’s lips. Change the subject. Change the subject or Bucky’s never going to get his arm, at this rate. "So...you wanna tell me where the knife came from?” Tony tries again. “Why you thought you needed it?"

Bucky’s smile fades. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” He buries his face in Tony’s shoulder, clinging a little.

"Alright, babe. Whatever you want." Pants. Bucky probably wants pants. Tony blinks. Looks down at his lap. "Here, you want these?"

Tony gets a kiss on the forehead for calling him babe. "No." He's amused. "Not gonna take your jeans." He gestures at the coveralls zipped up to his waist. "These are fine." Though it would be less awkward if he could tie the sleeves around his waist. Too bad that takes two arms.

"You want a sweater or something?"

Bucky shakes his head. “You’re gonna work on my arm, right? That’d kinda get in the way.” He smirks. “Unless this is too distracting.” He makes his pecs jump.

It is but Bucky doesn't need to know that."Quit it." Tony rolls his eyes.  "I want you to be comfortable. Is that an acceptable reason?" Tony stands and offers the other man a hand up.

"I'm fine, " Bucky smiles a little as he hauls himself up in a way that lets Tony feel his weight without pulling him over.

"Arm first. And then I'll make you something special."

“Promise?” Bucky asks, sultry.

"Things. Gotta get them done." Tony runs his palm over Bucky's shoulders, his pecks. "Distracting."

Bucky smirks, nuzzling Tony. “I did ask.”

"Asked for what, sugar pie? The arm, the card, or for me?" He's itching to taste Bucky's skin. Fingertips brush his clavicle down his chest.

Bucky laughs, arching his back so that his chest pushes against Tony’s fingers. “Asked if you wanted me to put on a shirt.” He leans forward with a predatory look. “That last one, I don’t ask. I just take.” He grabs Tony and pulls him close.

He's feeling the powerful need to take his shirt off. Shirt.  Oh. Can't think. "Yeah maybe we should cover you up, pretty boy. Or one of us is going to be in trouble." Torch. Fire bad.

Bucky kisses him teasingly. “Whatever you want, Sunshine.” He does let his hand slip down to grab Tony’s butt, though.

"You are so affectionate. I would have never pegged you as the type."

That makes Bucky feel awkward. He’s a killer. Of course no one would think-- “Yeah,” Bucky says, unsure of how to respond.

Tony grabs his soldering torch, a couple pairs of goggles, and grins wide, wide, manic. "I can't believe you trust me to do this." The arm lies fully formed on the counter.

Bucky shrugs and finds a chair. “Can’t make it any worse.” Besides, he’s the genius, right?

"So, before we get started," he points his chin at the new arm. "What do you think? Nice right?"

“Nice,” Bucky agrees, nodding. “What’s it made out of?” Bulletproof is important.

"Same thing my suit’s made of, gold and titanium alloy. Strong enough.”

Bucky hesitates to ask, but it’s kind of an issue, after... “It can take a blast from...whaddayou call it? Your weapons?”

"Oh."' Tony looks away, guilt twisting at his insides. "Yeah but I--yeah, you'd be safe from a repulsor blast.”

“But you?” Bucky prompts. Because he wants to be sure.

"You sure you want me to torch you?" Now he's not so sure. Now he's feeling kinda...shit.  Like a steaming pile.

Bucky shrugs. “I trust you.” It can’t be worse than what Hydra did. And there’s nothing left of his original arm anymore. Surely that means it will hurt less.

"I-I wouldn't hurt you again, but how can you have so much faith in that?”

For Bucky, he seems to have just answered his own question.

“How can you forgive me for that?" Tony wants to learn. For personal reasons. There are people in his life, important people, he can’t seem to forgive.

Bucky shrugs. “You were hurt, angry--though not at me.” He shrugs again. “I deserved it.” He deserves a lot worse.

"You don't." He says, fierce, through gritted teeth. "Stop. You don't.”

Bucky reaches out to cup Tony’s cheek with a look of sympathy. “You’re good to me.”

"Well one of us has got to be." Tony grumps, tugging a strand of Bucky's hair.

He gets a sweet kiss for that one.

“I wish I could tear apart the old one. It’d be nice to figure out how exactly it worked...”

That ship has sailed, but surely Bucky doesn’t need to remind him.  

“...but for now, here on the--what do you wanna call it? The astral plane. For now, it should work. Because I said so. And I'm the boss."

Bucky shrugs. “I’m game to try it out.”

"Lemme see..." he searches for a leather apron that Bucky can shield himself with.

“You worry too much,” Bucky tells him. “It’s only a dream, anyhow.”

Tony blinks at him. "Okay, yes, it's a dream, but fire is fucking scary. Fire bad, Bucky. Once you've lit yourself on fire...a number of times, you start to be a bit more cautious."

Bucky could tell Tony a lot of things about fire. How much of his actual arm was left inside that metal sleeve for 70 years. What it feels like when your bones are heated to the precise temperature it takes to burn metal. But he won’t. “Tony, have you been setting yourself on fire?” he asks, smirking, his tone disapproving.

"Not on purpose! And not anymore, asshole. I've evolved.”

Bucky laughs. “Oh, Tony.” He’s trying to picture the tiny engineer running around this place singed, and it comes out adorable somehow.

“The smock is here for a reason. Wear it. You'll look cute."

“If you say so.” Bucky pulls it over his head. “Tie it for me?” He stands and turns around, pushing his ass out.

Tony smacks his rump before securing the smock carefully around any exposed skin.

Bucky shakes it a little after Tony smacks him.

“Hey, you got anything a little more upbeat?” Billie is great, but he’s spent enough time with the Blues.

"Goggles. Don't want anything to happen to those beautiful peepers of yours."

Bucky puts them on, grinning, knowing he looks ridiculous.

"What do you feel like? I can play my usual work stuff for a while, if you want."

“Somethin’ I can dance to.” Bucky wiggles his butt again. “What’s that like?” He has no idea what Tony usually listens to.

"Um. It's loud. Not really good for-" Tony points at Bucky's wiggling butt. "That. ...god. Look at you." That's...he can't remember the last time he felt so damn happy.

“I can’t,” Bucky points out, leaning over the arm to see if it’s reflective enough to use as a mirror. Nope. He looks up at Tony, who’s practically radiant. “Come here, Sunshine.” He tugs Tony closer. “Gimme some sweet stuff.” Wait, how does kissing with goggles work?

“Let's do Taylor Swift. The 1989 album J, skip tracks 8 and 9."

“Taylor Swift?” _Never heard of ‘im._ Bucky tries to remember if he was awake in 1989. The years get mixed up in his head. He’d need his notebooks.

"It's good dance music. If that's the first thing you want to do with two arms. I can think of a couple of things we can do first."

“Yeah?” Bucky grins, brushing Tony’s lips with his thumb. “You gonna tell me, or should I guess?”

"You're a smart cookie; I'm sure you can guess."

Bucky pretends to think about it. “Start a rowing team?”

"I'm thinking we'll start slow. Maybe rowing team later."

“Gymnastics team?”

“Think smaller.”

“Pommel horse?” Bucky guesses.

"Different type of gymnastics, Buckaroo."

“Oh, really?” Bucky says, innocently. “Maybe you oughtta demonstrate for me. Just so I know.”

"One thing at a time. Arm."

“So bossy.” For a moment, he considers spanking Tony again. But, no. He hadn’t liked that last time.

Tony lifts Bucky's goggles onto his forehead. "Let me tell you, you're a sight to behold. And you're in my garage. Weird." All of this is too good to be true. And he's going to cherish every second of it. He tilts his head up to kiss Bucky, hands on his knees, pushing himself up.

Bucky’s not sure why that’s so exciting to Tony, but Tony excites _him_ , so that’s fine. He tugs Tony into his lap, opening his mouth for Tony’s tongue, his hand pressing against the small of Tony’s back. He wishes he had another one to tease Tony’s groin, see if he’s as into this as Bucky is, but kissing will have to do for now.

"This is not-- I want--" Tony reaches across Bucky over the counter. "Fuck it. You're getting your arm." He pushes the arm up gently to connect with the rest of the metal. And no, it shouldn’t fucking work but dream logic, or maybe it’s magic, allows this. Gives him what he wants.

Bucky’s not sure what Tony’s getting so worked up over. Is he doing it wrong? Then Tony’s reaching for the arm, and he’s about to warn the silicon cap that protects his bare wires is still in the way, but then it isn’t. Suddenly he has a left arm again. Bucky moves it around, trying to get a feel for it, to see if he can work it. He’s watching it, trying not to get emotional.

Is it working? It's working. "Everything working well? Are you alright, babe? Look at me." Tony wants to touch...everything but...he's not sure if that's allowed.

Bucky looks at him when he asks, but his mind seems elsewhere. He’s still flexing and extending fingers, worrying about his grip. “I just...wanna make sure I won’t hurt you with it.” He has vague memories of crushing things when he first tried to hold them with his last hand.

"In uncontrolled situations, sure. " The words are out of his mouth before he can think better of them.

Bucky sees Tony for a moment. “Tony, I’m serious. My old one was really strong. I gotta be able to control it.” He reaches out and grabs a tool with it, tries to spin it in his fingers.

Tony pouts. He was too. "Okay you're serious, I get it. I'll just...wait." Quiet. Patient. For about 45 seconds. "You--what kind of adjustments do you think it'll need?"

Bucky’s trying different things with his new hand. It’s a little clumsy, getting it to do what he wants. “I don’t know, honey,” Bucky tells him. “Mostly I just gotta get used to it.” He grabs Tony around the middle with his real arm and stands up, experiments with putting the metal one around Tony, gingerly, carefully. Yes, Tony’s feet are dangling off the ground, but that’s his problem.

"Um. Hi. Yeah, I know this is something you gotta do but maybe put me down?" Annoyed. Trying really hard to not throw a temper tantrum.

“I dunno…” Bucky thinks about it. “I gotta practice my motor skills. Here.” He lifts Tony up higher and sets him on the workbench. Standing. “Lemme try somethin.” He carefully, cautiously reaches up with his metal hand, gently gripping the zipper pull on Tony’s jeans. Then gingerly tugs…

Oh now he's going to riot. "Is this what we're doing now? You're just gonna set me places?”

“Mmhmm.” Bucky nods, focused.

“Goddamn super soldiers I did not--What are you doing?"  Genius that he is, he can only think of one thing he'd like Bucky to do with a metal hand.  

“Practicing motor skills, honey,” Bucky says, carefully carefully pulling the zipper down. “I figure ripping off your zipper is better than ripping off something else if the hand fumbles.” The zipper down, Bucky moves his metal fingers up to the button and flips it open. His face follows, burrowing in and smooching Tony’s glory trail. The metal hand strokes the back of Tony’s thigh.

“It's a dream though, right? You can't hurt me or tear off pieces of my anatomy." He places his hand gently on the back of Bucky's head. Warm. "Shouldn't you practice...or something?" Fuck eloquence.

Bucky chuckles, looks up. “Tell me what you want, hot stuff.” His flesh hand moves up to cup Tony’s ass. The metal hand his sliding fingers down the inside of Tony’s thigh. He glances around at the workspace. “Maybe somewhere more comfortable?”


	2. Bad Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna do real bad things...

So maybe this was the best sexual fantasy he'd ever had. No way this be real. Tony was feeling metal fingers slowly work their way to his balls and wow--"I want you to touch me... I want your mouth on me... I just want you." Too much. Sounds so needy.

“All right, baby.” Bucky can do that for him.

"There's a couch. I sleep down here sometimes. Used to. I can get down myself, though."

“Uh-huh.” Buck tosses Tony over his shoulder and heads for the couch. Gently sets him down on said couch. “Pants off,” he says, reaching with both hands to pull them down, get them out of the way.

Tony squirms a little in feigned protest, but really he just wants Bucky. Strong, sexy Bucky.

Tony leans back against the couch, twitchy. Anticipation overflowing. He lifts up, ready for them to be gone. Balls his hands in his sweater.

Bucky climbs on top of Tony and slides metal fingers up under his beloved sweater. “You want me to touch you?” He kisses Tony’s jaw, buries his face in Tony’s neck. “My mouth on you? Where?”

Tony whines. "I want--" everything.

“Mmhmm.” Bucky’s gently nibbling, tasting Tony.

Everything he can think of. "I...how well can you control the hand, angel?”

“Still finding out…” He wants to give Tony what he wants, but he also doesn’t want to hurt him. Not sure dream logic will suffice for safety protocols.  

"Mkay, just um, wondering." Yeah, there's no way that sounded casual. "No pressure."

Bucky chuckles. But as much as he wants to give it to Tony, “I don’t wanna hurt you, honey. Let’s take it slow.”

"Sure. Slow. I can do slow.” Why is he still talking? "How often do I go slow? Never. Usually never. Slow is fine."

Bucky’s seriously considering putting his cock in Tony’s mouth to shut him up. But he’s working through it. It wouldn’t be nice.

“I want your mouth on my dick. Need.”

Now that he can do. Bucky slips down Tony’s body, drawing a line with his tongue down his stomach to his cock. Slowly licks it, watching Tony. Cold metal fingers flick his nipples.  

Tony pulls at his sweater, pulling it taught, sucks in a breath, eyes closed. Finally,

"Finally."

Bucky grins at the reaction. He’d do more--maybe pinch--but he doesn’t want to rip off a nipple. Kind of a mood-killer.

He stretches so metal fingers slide up Tony’s neck, touch his face, his lips. “Show me what you want,” he suggests, wrapping his lips around the tip of Tony’s cock.

Tony licks Bucky's metal fingers with just the tip of his tongue, just to taste before taking them into his mouth and sucking, eyes closed.

That looks hot. And Bucky suddenly realizes...he can feel what Tony’s doing to his new hand. He has feeling in his metal fingers. It must be the dream. “Fuck, you’re hot.” Bucky licks Tony’s cock again before going back down, purring around him, his own excitement bucking at the way Tony’s licking and sucking his fingers.

Tony wants to say the feeling’s mutual, but his mouth is occupied. This is quite different. He runs one hand through Bucky's hair, the other clamped down on his shoulder.

Okay, so he got what he wanted with Tony sucking off his new fingers, time to give Tony what he wants. Bucky withdraws his fingers from Tony’s mouth. “Sweater off,” he growls. While he waits for Tony to comply, he goes back to sucking his dick. To think that he’s doing this to the guy who almost killed him… Honestly Bucky’s just eager to fuck Tony again. But he deserves some foreplay, right?

"More. Touch me more."

Bucky’s real hand moves down to tease Tony’s balls and press his thumb against that sweet hole while he sucks him off.

The sweater’s off and on the floor in record time. "Ready. So ready. What--oh my god your mouth feels amazing. Did I tell you? I don't think I did."

Jesus, the guy talks a lot. It’s kind of cute, but not exactly what Bucky would call sexy. He wraps his right arm around Tony’s hips and takes him in deeper, sliding metal fingers down Tony’s body slowly. Anticipation is a good thing. Finally they’re sliding between Tony’s thighs, cupping his balls, nudging his hole. Bucky slurps up to the tip of his dick, just sucking the head, watching Tony’s reaction.

This is happening. Okay. "Jesus Christ. So fucking hot. Need. Inside me. Please, please. Don't like waiting."

Good thing Tony’s still stretched from earlier, because Bucky grants his wish, thrusting index and middle fingers inside him together, without preamble. He lets Tony process that and then begins to move them in and out while he continues to suck him off. He moans happily around Tony’s cock. It’s almost ridiculous how much he wants to please him.

Tony takes a shuddering breath, fingers curling around soft threads of hair. A fantasy. A dream. It's too good to be real.

Bucky keeps going, gobbling Tony’s cock like a starving man, finger-fucking him gently at first, and then when he’s sure Tony’s stretched enough, getting more forceful. Tony’s fingers in his hair are making Bucky feel things. Strange things--but no more strange than this entire experience. What a dream!

He comes up for air, seeking Tony’s lips for a kiss. The angle is bad, but Bucky’s flesh and blood arm is pulling Tony toward him, tugging him forward so that he can lick his lips until he gets what he wants. His fingers are still going inside Tony, and he wonders… “More? You want more, or you want my dick inside you again?”

Eyes shut, Tony whines when Bucky pulls away, but it's okay. Bucky's kissing him. He parts his lips, wanting a taste.

Bucky takes his time kissing Tony. Tony is nice to kiss. Who knew? He just wants to eat him with a spoon, slowly. Every bit of him.

Distracted. Didn’t Bucky ask him a question? "More. More. Sorry. More." This is his dream right? It's okay to be selfish.

Sorry? That’s different. But Bucky’s worried. More without lube? He didn’t come inside him THAT much. And the lube from before...he’s stretched, but… Then he’s holding another tube of lube. Weird, but he’s not going to question it. Bucky just squeezes it out over his hand, letting it run down his fingers, pushing it up inside of Tony. There’s one more finger. Bucky kisses him again one more time before going back to his cock. He focuses on the feel of having his metal fingers inside Tony, feeling Tony. Making sure he’s not hurting him.

Another one.

Tony moans.

It’s hot. Tony’s body, what he’s letting him do to him, the way he’s completely surrendered. With his free hand, Bucky starts to stroke himself. He curves his metal fingers inside of Tony, reaching for his prostate. He can feel his way there. Feeling with these metal fingers...amazing. Tony’s moan is great. Makes his dick that much harder, makes his stroking that much more needy.

Gripping Bucky's shoulder. Right on the cusp of too much. Of pain. And then..."Oh Christ...angel. You...please, please don't stop."

Bucky watches him carefully, slowing his penetration, making sure the ‘oh Christ’ is in a good way. When he sees it is, Bucky pushes all the way in, reaching. “Nn...why does your cock taste so good?”

Tony swallows, finding his voice. "Yeah? You like how I taste?"

“Mm-hmm.” He lets off Tony’s dick to lick his way up his pelvis and lap at his navel, his hipbones. “I could eat you up.” He gently bites him. “More?”

Tony swallows hard, nodding like crazy. "More." His eyes are watering. It's okay. He's fine.

Wow. He never would have pegged Tony for being into this. Then again...what did he do with that big metal suit on the weekends? “How does it feel?” Bucky asks, grabbing the lube again, making Tony’s thighs impossibly slippery, his junk, his painfully-stretched asshole. But the human body is incredibly resilient. Bucky knows he can do it if he just goes slow. Starting to prod the stretched rim with his fourth finger, Bucky slides his other palm up, petting Tony’s abs, his chest, pinching his nipples. He traces the line of Tony’s shoulder down his arm and brings his hand to Bucky’s dick, guiding his fingers to grip him. Then Bucky focuses on Tony, jerking him off roughly as he stretches him, working the last finger in.

How does he feel? How does he feel????

"Um. Good. Really good. I'm--this is uh--why is this happening?" Why again.

Awkward. “‘Cause you let me?” And that’s true. He wants to touch Tony in so many ways. He needs Tony. He wants him here. Now that he‘s here, Bucky wants him five ways from Sunday. More. As many ways as there are.

"Because you want me." Tony says, seriously. Because--it's vastly more than he ever imagined. At least--with Bucky, he’d never thought that

level of care could ever be showered upon him.

Wait, Tony let him because Bucky wants him? That’s selling himself awfully cheap. There’s something about that, both sexy and upsetting. “I do want you,” he pants.

Bucky's question has opened the floodgates, though. "I can't believe--this is not a first for me, but the metal hand...fingers...arm thing? That's pretty great. Good. Not that the regular one is bad either--oh no. Oh god--you make me feel so good. Oh. Oh sorry, babe I-I'm...you're distracting. Should have taken better care of you, angel. "

“It doesn’t matter,” Bucky tells him, because it honestly doesn’t. Yes, his body wants to be touched by this beautiful, kind, amusing man, but if he doesn’t want to touch Bucky, that’s alright, too. He’s lived without that for so long.

"Yes it does. You matter." He reaches out with his free hand to stroke Bucky's cheek. "Don't let me do that." He's distracted enough now that he can concentrate on stroking Bucky's dick with rough, callused, hands. Concentrate on measured swift strokes...for now.

Bucky’s not sure if it’s being told that he’s a person by someone he’s wronged so much or the strong hands on his dick, but he starts thrusting into Tony’s grip, loving what his hands are doing.

Now that all four fingers are in, Bucky can go full force on Tony’s ass. “There. Take it.” Sometimes the illusion of force is best. There’s a fine line. Bucky can walk it. “Take all these metal fingers.” He curls them, stroking as he thrusts.

Bucky draws attention to the metal fingers and Tony’s strokes become erratic, but he's holding. Holding on for dear life.

“God. Want you.” Bucky bends down again, though he’s out of Tony’s reach this way. He needs to suck his dick again. To take Tony into his body the way Tony’s taking him in.

"Then do," he pants, "whatever you want to me." His hand moves from Bucky's face to his hair. "Mine." He whines. "Mine."

Bucky nods as he bobs on Tony’s cock, pushing the tip down his throat. He thrusts his fingers more forcefully into Tony’s ass, curling the surface created by all four so that he can start to work his thumb in. There’s only one thing he could want with this many fingers already inside him. It’s strangely comforting to have Tony claiming him like this. Bucky feels...wanted. “I wanna make you feel good,” Bucky whispers, taking one last lick at Tony’s cock before moving his lips to Tony’s abs, leaving a trail of wet kisses across his skin. He’s got his thumb in, finally, and Bucky wants to observe Tony more carefully for stop/go signs. Also, it feels good to just kiss him over and over, pressing his lips to every inch of Tony’s body.

"Oh Christ."

He throws his head back, pulling at Bucky's hair. Tries to concentrate, but he can't really think.

The hair-pulling is nothing to Bucky. Not even what he’d register as discomfort. “Is that good?” he asks, pistoning in and out of Tony’s painfully-stretched ass.

"You're...you're doin’ a bang-up job, baby--wow." That sharp feeling of pain mixed with lustful heat...oh, he feels like he's on fire.  Maybe he should be more worried about the pain but he's never been good at that.

Bucky’s making Tony happy. He’s satisfied with that, enjoying the contact, licking teasingly at one of Tony’s hard nipples. His own cock is painfully erect again, but he can wait. He’s enjoying this.

"Yeah, baby, that's so good. Like a dream." He bends, his cheek rubbing Bucky's hair.

Bucky turns his head to hijack Tony’s lips. “Kiss me like you mean it.” He slows the thrusts of his fist, pulling out slowly before pushing back in hard.

He bites Bucky's lip gently before sucking it into his mouth. Enjoying the taste of him, the skin between his teeth.

Okay, he likes it rough. Just confirming what Bucky already knows, considering he’s up to his wrist in Tony’s ass right now.

He breaks away, inhaling sharply, one hand scratching at Bucky's shoulder, the other reaching for Bucky's cock. He can't make intelligible words, just a whine. Half whine, half sob.

“Is that okay, baby? You need me to stop?” He feels like it’s a good noise, but Bucky can’t be sure. It’s been too long. He helps Tony’s reaching hand find his dick, enjoying the feel of Tony’s rough fingers.

"No no no. Don't stop. Don't." He leans in, desperate for a kiss. Everything aching inside his chest…

Bucky kisses him gently, then harder, thrusting his tongue into Tony’s mouth and starting to fist him hard.

"I like touching you." He gives Bucky a few hard strokes before reaching down to cup his balls, "I like you."

Bucky groans. Pleasure is so foreign now, it’s almost like pain. He wants to ask why Tony likes him, but he knows that’s asking for trouble. “You…” It’s hard to breathe. “Want you...stay with me.”

"Holy shit holy shit oh my god holy shit." It's almost like a whispered prayer. Tony being so quiet is...unusual. His eyes are tight shut, enraptured. "Don't stop. Please don't stop."

Bucky’s not sure how much longer Tony’s body can take this. He doesn’t even seem close. He licks his way back down Tony’s body to his cock, shifting so that Tony can still reach him while he does it.

Tony caresses him gently before going back to stroking him, matching Bucky thrust for thrust. "I'll stay. As long as I can. And then I'll take you away. You're mine. I'll take care of you." Not what he was expecting to say. Sometimes his mouth just runs away from him.

So he really was claiming Bucky. That was alright; he understands that. If Tony wants to be his handler now, he deserves that much. And it makes Bucky feel wanted. He opens his metal hand, stroking fingers against Tony’s prostate again while he blows him.

He gasps at the dual sensation. Trying (and failing, a little) to keep it together. He whines. "Faster. Please. I need--I need you."

Bucky gives him faster, starting to worry about Tony. “I’m here,” he tells him. “Wanna put my dick in you again.” Just saying. It’s nothing compared to what Tony’s got up his ass now.

“Use me.” He licks and sucks the tip of Tony’s cock. If he just needs to get off, that’s fine. “Just...use me.” He takes Tony in deep down his throat, fisting him as hard and fast as he dares.

Tony grips Bucky firmly, trying to keep up the pace.  Aching pain and aching pleasure mingle together, heart pounding, he whines. Bucky kissing with such passion, sexy and...it makes him feel wanted. Makes him feel desirable. He takes his free hand and grasps the back of Bucky's neck. "Need to come angel. Want to come." Close now.

“Alright, baby.” Before Bucky moves back to Tony’s dick, he pours more lube across the palm of his left hand, getting the metal nice and slick again. “Come for me.” Then he proceeds to suck Tony’s cock like his life depends on it--maybe it does. Tony needs him, even if the rest of the world is better off without him. He curls metal fingers into a fist and gives it to Tony, fast and hard now that it’s slippery again, and Tony’s fully stretched.

Tony cries out, sobs of pleasure escape his lips before he can choke them down. "Wow. Just--wow." Was that life affirming? Maybe.

_He came hard_ , Bucky thinks. Should he be proud of that? He wonders, drinking all of Tony’s come. No. But at least he made Tony happy. He owes him so much more than this. It’s one little thing. He’s glad he can do it. He gently extracts his left hand from inside of Tony, wincing a little at what he’s done. Will Tony be okay? “You okay?” he asks, wiping his hand on a rag. “Another shower?” Bucky’s not sure how you come back from that without a shower.  

"I think I'm more than okay, but you're a peach for makin’ sure." He hangs his head. Trying to catch his breath. Wincing as Bucky pulls his hand out. He sure was going to be sore tomorrow. Wait, was he? Too-too buzzed to think on it now.

Tony nods. Shower. "Can I finish you off?  Would you like that?" His legs feel like jelly, but that won't last forever.

Bucky smiles gently at Tony’s offer. “I’m fine, honey. Here.” He stands up, reaching to scoop Tony up in his arms. Walking might not be the best idea for him right now. Bucky kisses Tony on the lips before carrying him back to the shower. Which is back now. “You wanna stand?” he asks him. Bucky’s fine holding him in his arms, holding him up, or letting him sit on the floor of the shower and washing him. Any of those would be fine with Bucky. He’s here to serve.

Tony shakes his head. No standing. He rests his head on Bucky's shoulder.

Tony resting his head on him makes Bucky feel...warm. He wants to hold him all the time. Protect him. Which is an odd thing to feel after what he’s just done to Tony. Bucky rests his cheek against Tony’s hair, trying his best not to say the words. But they’re welling up from deep inside him right now. _I love you, Tony._ He just manages to not say them out loud. _I love you._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For great justice! Huzzah!


End file.
